SON NARUTO EL GUERRERO Z
by francisco16
Summary: entren y lean


SON EL SAIYAJIN SHINOBI

 **Este es mi primer FANFIC a sí que les pido su ayuda para poder mejorar**

 **Puntos a aclarar**

 ***es un crossober naruto/dragon ball z**

 ***Minato y Kushina siguen vivos**

 *** tiene dos hermanos**

 ***Sus padres lo ignoran**

 ***es un NARUHINA**

 ***la aldea lo desprecia**

 ***Persona hablando/blablablá/**

 **Persona pensando /"blablablá"/**

 **Demonio hablando /BLABLABLA/**

 **Demonio pensando /"BLABLABLA"/**

 **PROLOGO**

 **Uzumaki es un niño que a sufrido mucho por algo que no a estado bajo su control el dia de su nacimiento y el de sus hermanos el kyubi ataco a la aldea el yondaime hokage enserro el poder del kyubi en los menores y el alma en el mayor condenando el destino del mayor a un infierno o no PORQUE DE LA OSCURIDAD Y EL DOLOR EL SAIYAN MAS FUERTE NACIO**

 **CAPITULO: 1**

 **Nos encontramos 5 años después del ataque del kyubi en estos momentos nos encontramos a un niño de no más de 5 años huyendo de una turba de aldeanos porque un monton de aldeanos persiguiendo a un niño de 5 años pues muy simple como a laves muy estúpido él es naruto namikaze/uzumaki el contenedor del alma del kyubi y el poder en sus hermanos mientras a él sus padres lo ignoran el 90% de la aldea lo quiere muerto sus hermanos menma y mito namikaze /uzumaki lo creían un estorbo básicamente como el parias de la aldea y sus dos hermanos como los salvadores de la aldea**

 **/FLASHBACK NO JUTSU/**

 **Es 10 de Octubre hoy era el dia del nacimiento de los hijos del yondaime todo se había mantenido en secreto hasta el dia que nacieran todo iba perfecto los tres nacieron muy bien todo era felicidad hasta que un enmascarado apareció amenazando con matar a naruto si no se aleja del contenedor del kyubi**

 **TOBI: /yondaime alejate del contenedor del kuyubi o mato a su hijo/**

 **Minato al no tener otra alternativa se retira el enmascarado suelta a naruto apunto de matarlo minato agarra a los tres y los transporta a una casa de seguridad**

 **El enmascarado libera al kyubi en la aldea y empieza a destruirlo todo**

 **Ninja1:/sandaime-sama el kyubi está atacando la aldea**

 **Sandaime: voy enseguida hay que distraerlo hasta que llegue minato**

 **Ninja2: HAI**

 **Aquí pasa lo mismo de la historia original minato convence a kushina a regañadientes encierra el poder en los menores y el alma en naruto**

 **/FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI/**

 **Y por eso lo están casando como animal porque el 90% de la aldea cree que el es kuybi mismo**

 **ALDEANO1: maten al demonio**

 **NINJA1: hoy terminaremos lo que inicio el yondaime**

 **ALDEANO2: vengáremos la muerte de todos los que mataste demonio**

 **NARUTO: por favor no me maten yo no e hecho nada malo**

 **NINJA2: silencio demonio te mataremos**

 **A naruto lo acorralan en un callejón estaban a punto de comenzar a golpearlo cuando una voz los interrumpió**

 **VOZ: ¿Que creen que están haciendo?**

 **ALDEANO3: no te metas que vamos a matar al demonio**

 **NARUTO [pensamiento: a hora que sabe quién soy de seguro me golpea o me abandona**

 **VOZ: aquí los únicos demonios son ustedes. Dijo con una voz tan fría que hasta itachi se asustaría**

 **NIJA2: o te mueves o te muevo. Luego se lanzó a atacarlo**

 **En un rápido movimiento todos los ninja y aldeanos estaban inconcientes**

 **El sujeto se da la vuelta y dice VOZ: hola me llamo goku y tú estás bien**

 **NARUTO: yo me llamo naruto y si estoy bien gracias**

 **GOKU: de nada y porque te perseguían y tus padres de seguro han de estar muy preocupados. En el momento qu dejo de hablar la mirada de naruto se oscuresio**

 **NARUTO: no se preocupe señor goku ellos solo les importan mis hermanos ni siquiera me creen cuando esto pasa.**

 **GOKU [pensamientos: que porque le hacen eso a un chico de 5 años mejor le pregunto**

 **GOKU: y naruto sabes porque te tratan a si?**

 **NARUTO: sí. Lo dijo en voz baja**

 **Naruto le cuenta su vida él porque los maltratos el porqué del abandono de sus padres, decir que goku eta molesto es poco estaba furioso a sí que pensó en llevarlo a entrenar por lo que le pregunto**

 **GOKU: naruto si te ofrecieran poder para que lo usarías. Naruto solo atinó a decir ¡que! GOKU: digo que usarías ese poder para la venganza para defenderte u otro motivo. Naruto quedo pensando hasta que contesto algo que alegro a goku**

 **NARUTO: ninguna de las dos lo usaría para proteger a la gente que aprecio quiero y sobretodos ala que amo. lo ultimó lo dijo con un sonrojo**

 **GOKU: me alegra escuchar eso naruto quieres venir conmigo a entrenar**

 **NARUTO: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **GOKU: muy bien te veo en 2 horas en la puerta oeste de la aldea para irnos**

 **NARUTO: HAI. Y a si naruto se fue a su casa a buscar la poca ropa que tenía algunos rollos y cartas una la dejo en su cama para cuando sus padres noten su ausencia una hora después naruto se encontraba frente al sandaime para decirle que se ira por un tiempo a entrenar y que volverá para ser ninja ´**

 **NARUTO: y eso es lo que paso jiji**

 **SARUTOBI: bien naruto-kun te voy a extrañar**

 **NARUTO: y yo a ti jiji dale las carta a los demás**

 **SARUTOBI: hai naruto-kun ten estos rollos con técnicas de control de chacra y jutsus de alto y bajo nivel Sé que te serán útiles**

 **NARUTO: gracias jiji y no le digas quiero ver cuánto tardan en notar que no estoy a si jiji quiero una solicitud para hacer el examen shinobi**

 **SARUTOBI: bien aca tienes cuídate naruto-kun**

 **NARUTO: y tú también viejo. Una hora más tarde vemos a naruto caminando a la puerta oeste donde esta goku comiendo un tason ¡GIANTE! De ramen que ni kami-sama sabe de dónde salió**

 **GOKU: bien naruto listo para dejar todo esto atrás**

 **NARUTO: NO yo volveré para volverme ninja proteger a mis seres queridos y demostrar de su entrenamiento**

 **GOKU: bien naruto entonces vámonos que milck y gohan deben de estar muy preocupados.**

 **NARUTO: quienes son milck y gohan goku-sama**

 **GOKU: primero no me digas sama me a ces sentir viejo y en sugundo mi esposa y mi hijo**

 **NARUTO: lo siento goku-san jejeje**

 **GOKU: bueno ya nos vamos naruto serán unos 7 años de duro entrenamiento estas dispuesto a dejar hasta el alma en el entrenamiento**

 **NARUTO: HAI**

 **Y YA SE ACABO QUE LES PARECIO LES GUSTO NO ACEPTO CRITICAS PARA PODER MEJORAR REPITO ES UN NARUHINA NO VA AVER HAREM BAI BAI BAI**


End file.
